


Tatl & Time

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Series: Linked Universe Short Stories [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mask and Tatl gang rise up!, She yells at him, Time meets Tatl after a few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: So we all here about how Time is looking for Navi, but what if Tatl found him?LU discord trash
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Link & Tatl (Legend of Zelda), Time & Tatl
Series: Linked Universe Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676752
Comments: 17
Kudos: 224





	Tatl & Time

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that Time is my favorite yet? No? Ok well here's some more. Thanks to Hinn my love, from the LU discord server. You inspire me.

The troupe of hero's had been travelling through an unknown Hyrule for sometime. Sometime being an hour or so, maybe more. They couldn't tell the time seeing the red, yellow, and orange foliage surrounding them, and when they caught a glimpse of the sky all that could've been made out were clouds. 

Of course being in a new Hyrule was fun and all, whether it was someone else's, or they were bound to find a new hero, it was something new to explore while traveling. And thanks to an ok with their leader. You could wander as long as you came back to the party every hour or so. 

Legend and Hyrule were one of those subsets of the group. Currently off on their own looking for anything interesting. Legend was slowly convincing a weary Hyrule to find the pair some cooler stuff by talking to the fae, but Hyrule was refusing. 

"They have more important stuff to do then point us to buried treasure."

"Yeah, but what else is there to do Hy'? Walking with the rest is getting borin. And don't you want to find some new items? Huh?" Legend insisted. 

"I seem to recall that you're the one with an item obsession."

"So? Bling never hurt anyone. Plus we could pick something pretty up for Twili, I think he'd like some shine."

"I'm done trying to-" Hyrule cut himself off. "Do you hear that?" He asked. 

The two of them stood still in their path. Twigs and leaves cracking and crunching beneath their weight. All Legend could hear was the sound of them breathing. "I don't hear anything Hy' what are you talkin about."

"No shhhh, somethings there."

Legend shut up and listened intently. Off in the distance he thought he heard something that sounded like whistling. 

"The whistling sound? That's just trees."

"No, no it's not. Something is playing a flute of sorts." Hyrule began stalking toward the source of the sound. "Come on." He beckoned.

"Ok, no. There is no way we are walking towards something that- Hyrule!" Hyrule was already a good deal ahead of him. Quietly making his way through the dense forest.  _ Damn bastard being so sneaky and all. _ "Wait up." He called quietly. 

Hyrule didn't slow down, but any advantage they had in a possible sneak attack was lost with Legend's rampant stomps on the crisp leaves on the floor. It wasn't his fault he was as graceful at Twilight or Hyrule in the forest. Soon enough though Hyrule led him to a smallish clearing. It looked like a kids hangout bunker. The trees were carved with funny pictures, sticks were carelessly thrown onto each other to make what might be considered a fort if you were Four sized. 

In the approximate middle of the clearing sat the source of the noise on a log. It was a skull kid, the kind from Time's Hyrule. At least that cleared up the question on which Hyrule this was. Maybe they could stop by the ranch- anyway, back to the kid. He sat on the log surrounded by Two fairies. One yellow and the other a dark purple. He was playing a hastily fashioned reed pipe. And blowing notes into it, much to the enjoyment of the fairies. 

The skull kid paused, looking up. It probably felt Hyrule in all his fae glory. "Play it again! Play it again!" The purple fairy cheered. "Why'd you stop?"

Hyrule entered the circle. Holding his hands up. "Hey there." He said cautiously. "We're just passing through and we heard your flute. It was very nice." He offered. 

The skull kid nodded vigorously, seemingly agreeing with Hyrule. The purple fairy now resting on his shoulder. The other bobbing slowly next to him. "Who  _ are _ you?" She asked.

"Like I said, just travelers passing through. We're here with some friends close by. I'm sorry if we bothered you." Hyrule repeated.

The fairy harrumphed. "Good, go away. We don't like travelers. You always cause a mess." Legend had never heard a particularly rude fairy, but he was somewhat taken aback. Not that he had a place to judge people being rude. 

The purple fairy shouted similar sentiments as Hyrule respectfully bowed and began to back away while muttering apologies. 

"Hyrule! Legend! There you are!"

Legend turned to see Twilight striding towards them. "You guys have been gone for a while, what are you-"

"Link?"

"What?" All three of them responded. The yellow fairy quickly approached Twilight. 

"You're not Link. Why do you look so much like Link?" She demanded. 

"What? I'm sorry."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Link?"

"No you're not."

"What?"

"Why do you look so much like Link?"

"Who?"

"You know!" The fairy waved her arms. "Link! Blonde hair, blue eyes, Hero of Time."

"The Hero of Time?" Twilight asked completely baffled. "What, what about him?"

"So you  _ do _ know him. And  _ you're _ not him. So  _ why _ do you look like him?" She interrogated. "Link have a kid or something?"

Twilight held up his hands. "I think we're having a miscommunication here."

"Hyrule! Legend! Twilight! Where have you been?" Time's voice called, he approached, making a path between the bushes. "Twilight I thought I told you specifically  _ not _ to get sidetracked and bring them back as soon-" He paused as he saw the fairy chewing out Twilight. His eyes slid to the skull kid and the purple fairy next to the two. 

The fairy laughed. "Well I'll be damned, you are able to grow after all."

Time stood dumbfounded. "Tatl?" 

"Who else Navi's Boy?"

"Why are you, what?" 

Tatl flew up to Time, she slapped him as soon as she was close enough. It either didn't hurt or Time was to stunned to react. "You think I'd disappear into the sunset? Never to be seen again? Nice try getting rid of me dumbass." She sounded almost like she was choking on he words. 

_ Could fairies cry? _ Legend though about that for more then three seconds and decided that that was a dumb question. 

"Hi Tatl." Time forced out. 

"Yeah hi," Was she crying now?  _ Oh yeah those were definitely tears yep. _ "Wow you got big, holy fuck." She mumbled else something in a language Legend didn't understand. It sounded similar to Fae but with a bad accent and a lack of pronunciation. He glanced at Hyrule, the boy just shrugged at him. Great.

There was movement next to Legend, he looked down and saw the Skull kid standing next to him. The kid shrugged at him. It looked like no one knew what was going on.  _ Dandy, fine and dandy _ .

After some more words were exchanged Time gave his attention to the small group that had formed. "Go back to camp. I'll be a while." 

Twilight nodded and began navigating the path. The others wordlessly followed him. 

They reached the group after a while. They were setting up camp with everyone doing their odd jobs. Warriors looked up from where he was sharpening his sword. "What took you so long Legend? Run into a gal you couldn't take your eyes off of?"

Legend scoffed "Time sure did."

"Come again?"

"We ran into a fairy." Hyrule explained. "She seemed to know Time pretty well. He's still talking to her. Said he'd be a while." 

"Don't try and find him either." Twilight added.

"Why? You know something?" 

Twilight shook his head. "Not really, but I think that's one of Time's old companions."

Hyrule perked up. "You think so?"

"Yeah probably. Did you understand anything she said to Time?" Hyrule shook his head. 

"It must've been a different dialect or something. I only got a few words like 'boy' and 'big'. And those don't help do they?"

"No not really." Legend shrugged, "Guess we can just interrogate the man then."

"Good luck trying to get anything out of him." Warriors replied. "I don't think one encounter is gonna open the man up."

"Really? Wanna bet?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time we bet on Time's life?"

"Yeah, I won. Scared you'll lose?"

"No!"

"10 ruppees says Time opens up about why he knows the fairy."

"Fuck you. Make it 15."

"Deal."


End file.
